


More Than Words

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2004.</p>
    </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2004.

Why did he have to write it down? Anything but that. Snape stared forlornly at the blank parchment before him.

"How am I supposed to know how you feel if you can't tell me?" Remus had asked, eyes glittering like a certain headmaster's.

"But..."

"Shakespeare. Keats..."

"Fine."

So here he was, composing Muggle poetry so Remus would believe...what? That there really is a thin line between love and hate? He was about to give up when the werewolf walked in.

"I've changed my mind; I prefer actions to words," Remus murmured, pulling Snape from his chair and kissing him fiercely.


End file.
